American Croquet as it is played today, requires six wicket layout wherein each wicket shall be of round iron 5/8 inch diameter and of uniform thickness. In the official rules currently promulgated by the United States Croquet Association for the American Six Wicket Game, the balls shall be colored respectively blue, red, black or yellow. They shall be 35/8 inches in diameter and of even weight, not less than 153/4 ounces nor more than 161/4 ounces. The wickets shall be 12 inches in height above the ground measured to the crown of the wicket, vertical and firmly fixed. The crown shall be straight and at right angles to the uprights, which shall not be less than 3-11/16 inches nor more than 4 inches apart uniformly between the uprights (inside measurement) provided that all wickets shall be painted white, the crown of the first wicket colored blue, and that of the last wicket which is known as the rover wicket, red.
This invention thus relates to the art of association croquet game play and is adapted to provide the player with a portable practice assembly. Together with mallet and ball, it may be used indoors or outdoors, apart from or upon a playing green.
Known croquet practice devices are represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ PATENTEE NUMBER DATE TITLE ______________________________________ Edward S. Foster 1,540,771 06/09/25 WICKET AND STAKE FOR INDOOR CROQUET Lewis C. Bump 1,784,818 12/16/30 GAME John E. Ziebarth 1,936,220 11/12/32 APPARATUS FOR PLAYING CROQUET L. Julian Smith 2,162,867 06/20/39 RUG CROQUET WICKET ______________________________________